


Whose That Silver Haired Mage?

by Shimerz



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, LionTrust, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimerz/pseuds/Shimerz
Summary: Khadgar heads back to Stormwind after 20 years in Outlands. He meets a familiar face.LionTrust Week 2018 - Day 1 - Date





	Whose That Silver Haired Mage?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Khadgar returns to Azeroth after spending 20 years in Outlands. Lothar is there waiting for him. This isn't canon, and assumes that Lothar lived even after Khadgar went through the portal.

The first thing he sees when he comes back to Stormwind is Lothar, leaning against the wall of the gryphon keep like it was only yesterday.

“What are you doing in my city, Spellchucker?” Anduin casually asks, Khadgar is too bone weary to do anything much other than smile and wrap arms around Lothar’s form in a bear hug - too many friends dead, and he’s glad that Anduin has made it through whatever happened while he was away.

“Thought I’d pop in,” Khadgar replies letting Anduin go, “See if the place is still standing while you’ve been in charge.”

“Well of course it is, you haven’t been here to knock it down,” Anduin replies. He has more wrinkles about his eyes, and worry lines across his forehead, there are a new battle scars, and his hair is longer, tied back and a little grey at the roots. Khadgar thinks it looks good on him. Goodness knows what Lothar thinks of how he looks now - silver hair, old man’s face - he’s been gone for only 20 years - but it seems so much longer and he feels so much older.

“As much as I would like to talk with you and catch up with everything that has happened while I was away, I really need to rest,” Khadgar apologises, “This body is not young anymore.”

Lothar looks at him closely for a moment, blue eyes searching his, “Of course, Guardian, there will be much time to catch up after your rest.”

They part ways with the promise of meeting again in the morning.

**

The next morning, Lothar innocently wanders the Mage Quarter, waiting to catch sight of Khadgar and he almost misses the silver haired man walking up to him, thinking the man looks good, when he realises it is Khadgar. 

“Guardian,” Anduin greets the older mage. He’s taken somewhat aback still, his friend who has been gone so long has changed so much, and is definatly his type now - stockier, silver haired and gorgeous eyes that sparkle with amusement as the mage realises he’s being sized up, and that Anduin had forgotten the time that has passed since they saw each other.

“Commander” Khadgar greets in reply. 

They fall into an easy step as they head towards The Slaughtered Lamb, which is not the best inn in Stormwind, but it is quiet and fairly cheap.

They order their breakfast, and slip into easy conversation as if twenty years has not passed between them. The chatter slowly moves to what happened in their separate lives, and Lothar asks if the Guardian ever took a mate.

“With everything that was going on, it was hard enough to find time to rest let alone share with another,” Khadgar blushes, knowing full well his restless nights in his bunk were filled with the remembrance of blue eyes and the shiny armour of the Lion of Stormwind.

“You still can’t lie to save yourself,” Lothar points out, smiling at the blushing mage. How after all this time and after all the mage saw, could he possibly still be so innocent was beyond the Commander. “Twenty years - it’s a long time to not have anyone.”

“What about you?” Khadgar asks, still blushing, “Have you taken another wife?”

“No,” Lothar replies, suddenly too interested in his food to meet the mages’ gaze, knowing why he never did, knowing there would be no one else after the young guardian entered the portal, mourning the loss of him after the portal closed. He had so desperately wanted to go after him, to try and find a way to open the portal and go to the young man to declare his true feelings, but that chance never came. “There was only one but…” Anduin’s voice goes quiet.

“But?” Khadgar prompts, watching the Commander as he avoids the mages eyes.

“But he left. I don’t know where, and I mourned his loss terribly.” Anduin rushes out in a quiet breath, he dares look at Khadgar now, hoping that the Guardian will realise what he is trying to say, terrified that he will not.

“Perhaps he wanted the same thing,” Khadgar replies, placing his hand over Lothars where it rests on the glass of his mead, offering comfort but so much more. Khadgar hopes he has read this right, and that it was him that Lothar pined for after all these years, that he wasn’t mistaken by the wanting glint in his eye as he wandered up to Lothar this morning, even though he had changed so much.

Lothar does not move his hand, something that makes Khadgar hope he has a chance. 

“Have dinner with me tonight,” Lothar says, quietly, not wanting to break whatever quietness has come over the pair, “Meet me at Goldshire, we can eat, and...talk...some more.” Anduin looks up with blue eyes, and meets blue eyes smiling in return.

“I would be honored,” Khadgar replies in a hushed tone, and before he can say anything else, Lothar stands and heads to the door, but not before looking back and smiling gently at the silver haired mage. Yes, Khadgar was quite his type now, and he was looking forward to making up for lost time.


End file.
